A Twisted Midsummer Night's Dream
by musiclover3
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and the Cahills are back at Jonah's mansion for another story. He's telling the story of A Midsummer Night's Dream. With a few twists. Using the Cahills as characters, of course! Sort of a sequel to A Twisted Christmas Carol.
1. Chapter 1

**ACK! I just realized how close it is to Valentine's Day! I totally forgot to post this. Urgh. Anyway, I got this idea from World History class last year. We were reading some of A Midsummer Night's Dream and our teacher made us act it out in front of the class. Thank goodness he didn't pick me. :) So, I decided to make the Cahills do a twisted version of the play. It's not going to be exactly like the play. So, not all the characters in the original might be in here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Midsummer Night's Dream**

xXxXxXxXx

_The course of love never did run smooth_

xXxXxXxXx

_Dear Cahills,_

_I want to invite you to my crib in California for Valentine's Day. I'm going to be telling another story. It's one of my favorites. The directions are at the bottom of the letter. Tell me if you're coming!_

_-Jonah Wizard_

xXxXxXxXx

The clue hunters sat in the living room of Jonah's mansion. They were all greeting each other. The last time they had seen each other was a few months ago.

"Hey, where's Jonah?" Dan asked, realizing he wasn't there.

"Right here!"

Jonah stood in the doorway, grinning. An Asian girl who looked about sixteen stood next to him. She had short red hair tied into a ponytail and bangs. She had red glasses and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Jonah." said Dan, grinning.

Jonah smiled. "Hey, dawgs."

"Who's this?" Alistair asked.

"This is my friend Rina." said Jonah.

She gave a small wave. "Hello," She had a slight French accent.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "You're French?"

"I'm Japanese, but I live in France." she said, smiling slightly.

"She's a Janus." said Jonah, grinning. "She's going to help me tell the story."

"What is the story anyway, Jonah?" Hamilton asked.

"It's written by my favorite writer. William Shakespeare." he said.

Dan made a face. "Sounds thrilling."

"It will be the way we tell it." said Rina.

"A twisted Midsummer Night's Dream." said Jonah.

Amy smiled. "I love that play."

"Another love story." Madison grumbled.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day." Reagan muttered.

"No one dies in this story, right?" Nellie said.

"Who knows?" Rina said, smirking. "You can in our story."

"I don't like how you said that." Dan muttered.

"We're going to take turns telling the story." said Jonah. "It's going to be tight, yo!"

"I'm already shaking with excitement." Natalie said, dryly.

"Come on, peeps! Where's the love?" Jonah said.

"There is no love." Ted said.

Jonah smiled. "Well, we'll just have to change that."

"Where are you going with this, Jonah?" Natalie said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You'll see," said Jonah.

Natalie scowled.

Rina smiled. "Don't worry, _mon ami_. You'll love Valentine's Day once you hear our twisted version."

"Wonderful," Natalie grumbled.

Jonah clapped his hands. "Alright! Let's start this story!"

xXxXxXxXx

_My heart is true as steel_

xXxXxXxXx

**A twisted version of a Midsummer Night's Dream. It's not going to be like the original story. This is just the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am depressed. I've been reading a lot of manga lately, and the series I'm reading is only available in two libraries where I live. I've only got the three out of eighteen volumes that I can read. I've finally found out that the other library has almost the whole series, but it's closed until Tuesday. Tuesday! That's in three days! That'll take forever! I'm not a patient person. Plus, I have to go back to school on Tuesday. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Midsummer Night's Dream**

xXxXxXxXx

_Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad_

xXxXxXxXx

"Alright! Let's start this story!" said Jonah.

"Wait!" started Rina. "Maybe we should tell everyone what characters they're going to be."

Jonah frowned. "But then it wouldn't be as fun, yo."

"But half of them don't know the story, Jonah. Shouldn't we tell them who they're going to be in the story?" Rina said.

Jonah thought a moment. "How about we tell them during the story. That way, it'll still be a surprise."

Rina thought a moment, then nodded. "_Oui. _That's sounds fair."

"No!" Dan exclaimed. "Can't you just tell us know?"

Jonah grinned. "But then it wouldn't be as fun, cuz."

Dan slumped in his seat, grumbling to himself.

Jonah laughed and started the story.

**Ian walked down the hall of his mansion.**

"Wait, how come all of your stories start with Ian?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, why's he always the main character?" Hamilton said.

"It'll make sense as the story progresses." said Jonah. "Just be patient, yo."

"We're not patient." Hamilton muttered.

**He had just been summoned to his parents' office. They apparently had some big news for him.**

"Is this story modern day, as well?" Natalie asked.

Jonah nodded.

**He reached his parents' office door at the end of the hallway. He couldn't help but wonder what they wanted. He sighed and opened the door. His father sat in his desk, awaiting his arrival. His mother stood next to him.**

**"Sit down." His father Vikram Kabra ordered.**

**Ian immediately obeyed. **

"Wait, where am I?" Natalie asked. "Am I not in this story?"

"You'll see." was all Jonah said.

**"Ian, you're eighteen now, practically an adult." said Vikram. "Don't you think it's time to get married?**

"Eighteen? Isn't that a little young?" Madison asked.

Jonah shrugged. "I wanted to keep the age at least close to the one in real life."

**We need heirs for the Kabra enterprise."**

**Isabel continued for her husband,**

Everyone shivered at the mention of Isabel.

**"We've already decided who is going to be your wife, Ian. Sinead Starling.**

"What!" Sinead and Ian both yelled.

"Are you kidding me, Jonah?" Sinead hissed. "Me and Ian of all people?"

Ian glared at Jonah. "Why is it, that in all of your stories, I'm always the one suffering?"

Jonah grinned. "It's fun to mess with you."

Dan laughed while Ian scowled.

**Her parents own a big, successful enterprise. She'll help us gain more money. Her family has a lot of power." **

**Ian stood up. "But I don't love her."**

**"That's why it's an **_**arranged marriage,**_** Ian. You don't **_**have **_**to love her. You just have to marry her." said Isabel.**

**"But I love someone else." said Ian.**

**"Oh? And who is that?" Isabel said.**

**"Amy Cahill." he replied.**

Amy and Ian blushed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dan grumbled.

"Did they have to be together in this story?" Natalie muttered.

"Ah, I see now." said Ned. "Ian is Lysander and Amy is Hermia. Except they switched places. And Sinead is Helena, correct?"

Jonah nodded, grinning. "Now, you're getting it."

"So, who does Sinead love in this story?" Ted asked.

"Helena still likes Demetrius, who still likes Hermia. I know it's kind of confusing, but you'll get used to it." said Jonah.

"Who's Demetrius?" Reagan asked.

"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see, yo." said Jonah.

"Why'd you make them switch places?" Madison asked.

Jonah shrugged. "I'm putting a little twist in this story."

**Vikram's face darkened. "Well, you can not marry her. You're marrying Sinead. We have a contract with the Starling family. And if you don't agree, we can technically sue you and you'll be put in prison."**

"Oooh, harsh." said Hamilton.

"They're exactly the same in this story as in real life." Natalie murmured.

**Ian remained calm on the outside, but was seething on the inside. He couldn't let this happen. **

**He stood up. "Fine. I'll be going now."**

**He walked out the door. He went outside and took his car and drove to Amy's house. He rang the doorbell. Amy immediately answered.**

**"Ian?" she said. "What are you doing here?"**

**"My parents are making me marry Sinead Starling." he said, bluntly.**

"Ouch. Just rip the bandage off, huh?" said Hamilton.

Ian rolled his eyes.

**Amy blinked at him. "Are you serious?"**

**He nodded. "I wouldn't joke about this, Amy."**

**Amy turned somber. "What are we going to do?"**

**Ian sighed. "Well, I can't marry Sinead. But if I don't, I'll have to go to prison."**

**"So, you can't stay here, Ian. You'll have to leave." said Amy.**

**Ian nodded. "But I can't leave you, either."**

**"So, what are we going to do?" said Amy.**

**Ian's face was serious when he said, "Elope."**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ha! Elope!" Dan gasped out.

Ian glared at Jonah while Amy turned red.

"I already don't like this story." said Ian.

Rina smirked. "It gets better."

Ian groaned.

**Amy gaped at him. "What?"**

**He grabbed her by the shoulders. "We have to elope, Amy. Run away together. We can go to the forest. No one will find us there."**

"I would never say that." snapped Ian.

Jonah shrugged. "So, you're out of character. That's how it has to be in this story."

"Well, I don't like it." muttered Ian.

**"But-but what about our families?" Amy asked.**

**"Do you really want to stay with your Aunt Beatrice?" Ian said. **

**Amy stared at him. "No..."**

**"So, we should do this!" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's the only way, Amy. If we want to be together, we have to elope."**

**Amy thought about it for a minute. "Alright. I suppose..."**

**Meanwhile, the two lovebirds didn't notice two figures hiding in the bushes, listening to the whole conversation.**

"And cue the dramatic music." said Dan.

"Dun, dun, dun." said Hamilton, dramatically.

_**So you're going to run away, eh? I guess I'll just have to follow you. **_**thought one of the people in the bushes.**

"Stalker!" Dan exclaimed.

Natalie jumped at his booming voice. She glared at him and slapped his shoulder.

"Who do you think the two stalkers are?" Jonah asked.

"Could be Natalie. She seems like stalker material." Dan muttered.

Natalie glared at him and stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Ow!" he said.

"That's it for now, peeps. Rina, take it from here!" said Jonah.

Rina smiled. "I've got to say first, that my parts of the story will be much better than this _baka's._"

"Hey!" Jonah exclaimed.

"What's baka?" Dan whispered to Sinead.

"Idiot in Japanese." she replied.

Dan grinned. He liked this girl.

xXxXxXxXx

_Out of this wood do not desire to go_

xXxXxXxXx

**I'm terrible sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Jonah's making Ian very out of character, isn't he? XD Oh, well. It's necessary. I'm sorry if this chapter was bad. The others will be better. They'll be more humor as the story progresses. Please, review! Here's the character list so far:**

**Hermia: Amy**

**Lysander: Ian**

**Helena: Sinead**

**~Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a while. It's almost spring break! I need to start updating this more...

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Midsummer Night's Dream

xXxXxXxXx

_I am that merry wanderer of the night_

xXxXxXxXx

"So, go ahead and show them how much better you're part of the story will be." Jonah said, dryly.

Rina smirked. "I will."

**Three teenage boys stood on the street, discussing a play they were doing at their school.**

**"Is everyone here?" Ted Starling asked.**

**"Yes, sir." said Madison Holt with a mock salute.**

**Ted smirked, for he thought she had been serious. He thought everyone took him seriously, but that was the opposite of how they felt. They thought of him as ridiculous. He had an ego as big as Texas. He thinks of himself as the best out of all of them. And he didn't even realize how everyone felt about him.**

Ted looked mortified. "You're making me _stupid_?"

"Hey, don't call Ian stupid! It's rude, Ted." Dan said, scoldingly.

Ian glared at him. "Shut up! I'm nothing like that."

Dan snorted. Hamilton coughed, trying to hide his laugh.

**"Here's the script for the play, Ted." Reagan said, handing one to him.**

**"What's the play?" Ted asked.**

**"Romeo and Juliet," Madison replied.**

**"Who am I in this play?" Ted asked.**

**"Romeo," Reagan said.**

**"Who is he? The lover? The villian?" Ted asked.**

**"The lover. Who kills himself at the end for love." Madison said.**

**Ted put his hand to his forehead and tried to look devastated. "Oh, the audience will be in tears once I'm done."**

Ned and Sinead snorted. Ted put his head in his hands.

Amy put her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the club."

Ned smirked. "Nick Bottom, isn't he?"

Rina nodded.

**"Yeah," said Madison, holding back a snort.**

**"Of course," Reagan said, trying not to laugh.**

Dan and Hamilton were not as polite, though. They burst out laughing.

Ted scowled.

**"When will we start rehearsing?" Madison asked, gaining her composure.**

**"We'll rehearse in the forest. Meet me at the huge oak tree." said Ted.**

**"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ted? I heard the forest is full of strange creatures." said Reagan, nervously.**

Reagan snorted. "I wouldn't be nervous."

Madison scoffed. That earned her a punch in the arm.

**"You surely don't believe in that rubbish, do you?" Ted asked, in a terrible version of a British accent.**

"Nick's supposed to be a bad actor, isn't he?" Amy said.

Rina nodded. "That's why he can't do a good British accent."

**"Of course not! I'm just saying." said Reagan, embarressed.**

**"We'll be fine. Let's meet tonight. Until then I bid you adieu." said Ted, bowing.**

**Madison rolled her eyes. "Alright."**

**"Fine," Reagan said.**

**Meanwhile, two fairies stood in the forest, having an argument.**

**"You're just jealous." said Natalie.**

"_Fairy_? You made me a _fairy_?" Natalie said, her eyes wide.

"Ah, she's Titania." said Ian, smiling. "The fairy queen. I wonder who her husband will be."

Rina smirked.

**"Why would I be jealous? I just want the boy to be my henchman." scoffed Dan.**

Dan and Natalie looked mortified.

"Me and _Natalie_? _Together_?" Dan sputtered, horrified.

"I can't be married to _him_!" Natalie shrieked. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will." Rina said. "Deal with it. Don't be a _reine de drame._"

Jonah snorted.

"What the heck does that mean?" Dan asked.

"Drama queen," Rina said.

Natalie started shrieking in protest.

"Dan as Oberon?" Amy said, interrupting the distraught Lucian. "I have to hear this."

Dan grumbled something under his breath.

**"Well, you can't have him. I'm making him my knight. He's too of a genius to be your henchman." Natalie said, gesturing to the boy.**

**Ned Starling stood near her, looking awkward.**

"Why does he get to be the genius when I'm the overdramatic actor?" Ted asked.

Ned smirked. "I guess it's just time that you admit it. I'm the smarter one."

Ted opened his mouth to retort, but Rina continued her story.

**"So, you're keeping him? You're not changing your mind?" Dan said.**

**"I'm not chaning my mind." said Natalie, crossing her arms across her chest.**

**"Fine then," said Dan.**

**"Hmph! Fine then." said Natalie, going away with Ned.**

**Dan turned to his mischievious jester. "Jonah-"**

"_What_!" Jonah exclaimed. "You're making _me _a _sprite_?"

Rina nodded, smiling. Everyone laughed. Jonah glared at the other Janus.

**"Do you know of the flower that the women call love-in-idleness?"**

**"I do," Jonah replied.**

**"If you poor the juice on someone's eyelids when they're sleeping, it will make them fall in love with the first living creature it sees. Get it for me, will you? I have a plan." said Dan.**

**"Alright," Jonah said, rushing off.**

**Dan smirked. "Natalie's going to give me Ned, whether she likes it or not."**

Natalie scowled. "I have a feeling you're going to be humiliating me in this play."

Rina smiled. "Probably."

Natalie groaned.

**A young man sat in the bushes in front of Amy's house.**

**"So, she's going into the forest with Ian Kabra, is she?" said Hamilton Holt.**

**"It seems so," replied Sinead. She looked at the one she loves. "You're not going to follow them, are you?"**

**"Of course I am." said Hamilton, still not looking at her. "I love Amy. I should be the one with her." He turned to her. "I don't love you."**

"Oooh, burn!" Dan said.

"That was cold, dawg." said Jonah, shaking his head.

Sinead scowled. "I don't love Hamilton."

"And I don't love Amy." said Hamilton. "No offense."

"Hamilton's Demetrius, right?" Jonah said.

"That's right." said Rina.

**Sinead narrowed her eyes. "You cold-hearted Holt. You can't just follow her into the forest. She doesn't like you."**

**Hamilton stood up. "Watch me." He rushed off.**

**Sinead stood up and brushed herself off. "Then, I guess I'll have to follow you."**

"That's it for today!" said Rina, smiling.

"Yo, it's getting late. We should all go to bed." said Jonah, standing up.

"You're right," said Amy.

Everyone said their good nights, and walked away. Dan and Hamilton stood in the living room, alone.

"Hey, Hamilton." said Dan. "Stay a minute."

"What is it?" Hamilton asked.

Dan grinned. "Let's pull a prank on Jonah and Rina."

Hamilton had a small smile on his face. "What's the plan?"

xXxXxXxXx

_Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania_

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Dan and Hamilton have a plan. :D What did you think? Please, review! Here's the character list:

Hermia: Amy

Lysander: Ian

Helena: Sinead

Demetrius: Hamilton

Puck: Jonah

Oberon: Dan

Titania: Natalie

Nick Bottom: Ted

Indian Boy: Ned

~Samantha


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I'm so ashamed of myself. It's been more than three months since I updated this story. I'm getting worse at these updates... I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter, so that's why it took so long. Don't you just hate writer's block? I should mention first that some scenes in the original play won't be in this story. It's a long play, and I can't fit everything into this story without it being out of character.

amianfan102: I doubt they'll use this as blackmail, since most of them have embarrasing parts in this story. XD

Sorry I Just Did: Ha, ha, we had to do a play in my class for this story while we were reading it. It was just in front of the class, so no one else had to see it, unfortunately. XD My best friend was Titania, and it was totally unfitting for her too. Oberon was the kid that my friend hated, so it was pretty funny for me to watch. XD She kept glaring at me everytime I started to laugh. And when she had to proclaim her love for Nick Bottom, she just didn't know what to say. Our teacher kept trying to get her to say her lines, and you could tell how embarrassed she was. XD

Love and secrets: Thanks. :) I hope my story meets your expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or A Midsummer Night's Dream

xXxXxXxXx

_I have an exposition of sleep come upon me_

xXxXxXxXx

The Cahills weren't sure if they wanted to _know_ why Rina came into the dining room soaking wet and Jonah with a plastic snake around his neck. Jonah's face was red with embarrassment and Rina looked like she was going to strangle someone. She turned her sights to Dan and Hamilton.

"You two," she hissed. "I'm going to _kill _you." She seemed to have this dark aura around her as she said those words, and the two Cahills were starting to wonder if she would actually carry out that threat.

"Do we _want _to know what they did?" Ian asked, calmly sipping his tea.

Jonah just shook his head.

"Hey, it was just a little prank. No need to get so angry about it," Dan grumbled.

"You little-"

"Watch the language please," Ian chided.

Rina turned to him. "I wasn't going to say anything like that."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Natalie muttered.

"Rina, why don't you go dry off?" Amy suggested. She narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Meanwhile, Dan and I are going to have a talk."

"What? I didn't do anything," Dan insisted. "It was all Hamilton."

"Traitor," Hamilton glared at him.

Rina muttered something in Japanese under her breath and stomped out of the kitchen.

Jonah turned to them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her. She gets angry easily. Rina can be... immature at times."

Madison raised an eyebrow. "What's with the snake?"

"Oh, this? I woke up with it around my neck." Jonah replied nonchalantly.

"Was that you screaming this morning?" Ned asked.

"It sounded more feminine," Ted said. "Maybe Rina?"

"I think it was both of them." Sinead muttered under her breath.

Jonah smiled weakly. "Let's just hurry up and finish breakfast so we can get back to the story."

Half an hour later, the Cahills sat in Jonah's living room.

"It's your turn, Jonah." Sinead said.

"Alright," Jonah rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Let's get this started."

**Dan stood in the forest, waiting impatiently for Jonah to come back with the flower. **_**What's taking him so long?**_** Just as that thought occurred to him, Jonah appeared. **

**"Did you get it?" Dan demanded.**

**"Yes," Jonah replied, handing him the flower. **

**Dan looked at it and then turned to his sleeping wife.**

"_Please _don't refer to me as his _wife_." Natalie wrinkled her nose.

Dan rolled his eyes. "This isn't exactly what I wanted either."

**Dan stood over Natalie and squeezed the flower on Natalie's eyelids.**

**"There," Dan smiled triumphantly. "It's done. Now, when she wakes up, she'll fall in love with the first thing she sees. I'm hoping it's some kind of animal."**

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's what Dan would have said in real life, too."

Dan grinned. "You think there's a chance of it happening?"

"No. There is _not _a chance of that happening." Natalie said firmly.

He shrugged. "A boy can only hope."

**In another part of the forest, Ian and Amy were hopelessly lost.**

**"How can a person navigate through these blasted woods without getting lost?" Ian muttered to himself.**

**The forest was huge and dark. It was almost inevitable that someone would get lost in there.**

**Amy sighed and looked around. "So, what do we do now?"**

**"I suppose we should wait until morning to continue on. Right now we should get some sleep," Ian replied. He scowled as he looked down. "I suppose we'll have to sleep on the ground."**

Nellie scoffed. "Of course that's what's bothering you. You're lost in the forest and all you care about is that you'll have to sleep on the ground."

Ian scowled. "This story isn't reality! I never really said this stuff."

"You would if you were there." Natalie muttered.

**"I suppose so," agreed Amy.**

**Soon enough, the young couple was fast asleep. Jonah appeared before them a few minutes later.**

**He looked down at the sleeping couple and turned to the flower. "It would be a shame for this flower to go to waste," he whispered. "It doesn't seem fit for such a pretty girl to lay near a man like this."**

"_Excuse me_?" Ian exclaimed.

"Did you just call Amy _pretty_?" Dan asked.

Jonah shrugged. "Hey, that's what Puck said in the original play."

Rina smirked. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Ian started protesting, but Sinead cut him off.

"Just get on with the story." She seemed to be one of the only calm ones in the group at the moment.

**Jonah leaned down and squeezed the flower on Ian's eyelids. He stood up. "I must be getting back to Oberon." He then left.**

**Sinead appeared before them just as Ian woke up. **

**"Stupid, Holt." she muttered.**

"I'm not stupid," Hamilton protested.

"Never said you were," Jonah said breezily. "The Starling did."

"I did not!" Sinead hissed.

**She looked down at Ian and gasped. "Ian?" **_**Is he dead? **_

**Ian awoke and looked up at Sinead. "Sinead?"**

**"Ian," Sinead gasped, relief flooding over her. "What are you doing on the ground?"**

**Ian jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sinead," There was something in his eyes that made Sinead uneasy. "Where's Hamilton?"**

**"There's no need to be worried about him, Ian." Sinead replied. "Amy loves **_**you**_**, not him."**

**Ian shook his head. "But I don't love Amy, Sinead. I love **_**you**_**."**

Ian and Sinead glanced at each other.

"The day Ian says those words is the day Dan becomes a ninja." Amy muttered.

"Which basically means never," Ted finished.

"You never know," Dan said in a sing song voice.

"We know." Ian and Sinead said in unison.

**Sinead glared and pushed him away. "Are you mocking me? It's enough that Hamilton doesn't return my feelings,**

"We don't like each other," the two Cahills in question said.

"Never say never." Dan said, grinning.

**"And now you're saying you love me when you really love Amy? How cruel." She slapped him.**

Everyone, besides Ian, started laughing.

Ian scowled. "You really like making me suffer, don't you?"

Rina smiled a cold smile. "It's just so easy to make you suffer."

Amy shivered. "I don't like how she said that."

"Lysander didn't get slapped in the original play." Ian grumbled.

**Ian's expresson didn't change as she ran off. "I'll get her to like me soon enough. I feel nothing for Amy. Why can she not understand that?"**

"Gee, thanks." Amy glanced at Ian.

**A while later, Amy woke up. She looked around, but Ian was nowhere to be seen. **

**"Ian?" she called out. "Ian? Where are you? Where did you go?"**

**No answer. Panic started to build up inside of Amy. **_**What if something happened to him? What would I do then?**_

"That's it for now, dawgs." Jonah announced.

Dan shook his head sadly. "How could you, Ian? How could you abandon my sister like that?"

Ian gritted his teeth. "I did no such thing."

"Really?" Nellie raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall several times in the clue hunt when you did that."

Amy flinched at the reminder.

"No need to go bringing up bad memories," Hamilton muttered.

"Yeah, you're killing the good mood." added Reagan.

"_What_ good mood?" Ian cried.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You're just angry that you were humiliated in this part of the story."

He glared at his sister. "Might I remind you that _you _are married to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Natalie growled.

Rina looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day. Why don't we continue this outside?"

Dan grinned. "Yes!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Amy mumbled.

xXxXxXxXx

_So quick bright things come to confusion_

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry there wasn't much of the story in this chapter. The next part is long, and I wanted to save that for the next chapter. I'm planning on writing another story like this after this one is finished. (Which I fear won't be anytime soon.) It's probably going to be a twisted version of 'Alice in Wonderland'. I thought about doing 'Beauty and the Beast', but there are a lot of stories like that, and there aren't that many for 'Alice in Wonderland'. Tell me in your reviews if you want me to make it. I'm kind of busy at the moment, so I don't know if I can write it. I hope to get the next chapter of this story up sooner than the last time.


End file.
